I Love It
by Kumori the Kitsune
Summary: Arata x Taichi Fic. This is a yaoi which mean boy x boy. Don't like, don't read. It's kind of hard to explain, so please just read it. It takes place at the Yoshino Tournament.


**Disclaimer: Chih****ayafuru does not belong to me. **

**I'm the first one to do this pairing! Hehehe. I bet you love me for this.**

**If you haven't watched the 20th episode, you probably shouldn't read, but whatever. I'm still catching up, and it's 2:30 am. I have school tomorrow. *sobbs* Oh, well, please enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>The intense jeasousy I feel everytime I see him, or even hear his name is insane. Chihaya fawns over him and Arata, her. I hate it. I love Chihaya, but she's oblivious. I hate it. He moved. He left us. Why can't she accept that's he's gone? I hate it.<p>

"Taichi!" Chihaya yelled.

I grunted in question, my thoughts temporarily interupted. "What's up?"

"The Yoshino competion is this weekend. I'm so excited!"

I smiled at her.

"Isn't that great! I get to make up for my loss last time! Isn't that great?"

I noticed she was really excited since she said "isn't that great" twice, so I didn't want to rain on her parade. "It's wonderful," I said.

Kana-chan ran up suddenly and said, "The Empress wants to see you!"

"Why?" she asked worrily, but before Kana-chan could answer Chihaya had already run off to find out her self.

"I hate it," I whispered as I began walking away.

"What was that?" Kana-chan asked.

"Nothing," I replied with a smile. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Soon after I learned that Chihaya had been forbidden to go because she was on the verge of failing. I smiled. Now she wouldn't be able to go. I politely told everyone that I was going, and left Chihaya and Nishida to be tutored by Desktomu-kun.<p>

I had made it to the round where class A and B join rooms. This excited me. I was on a roll, and refused to lose yet.

"Eyebrows!" I heard someone call before walking over to me. "You're winning games."

"How are you doing Dr. Harada?" I asked.

"I'm winning of course," he said happily, "I'm playing the best karata I can today. The strongest class A characters all participate in the Yoshino Tournament to prepare for the Master Qualifiers. There are players from Kansai and Kyushu here. It's an excellent chance to see how you match up against the best."

Everone's preparing for the Master qualifiers... so am I. I drank from my water bottle, and looked to see how much I had left.

"That reminds me, " he began, "Have you run run into him yet?"

"Huh?" I questioned, turning to look at him. He was smiling as I began to look towards his right. Black hair and glasses. It was him. I hate it. I can't believe I have to run into him. He... maybe was coming back. Why? Why is he not gone? Why can't he stay gone? I hate it.

"Huh?" I asked once more, trying to make myself believe that it wasn't him, but my eyes widened at the realization as he began turning to look at me, his eyes gradually growing wider as he realized that it was I who was looking at him, my mouth partially open. Both my eyes and mouth grew even wider after he was finally looking at me. I hate it.

Both of our teachers called out each other's name and came up to one another and smiled and talked about this and that, as we backed up and ended up side by side. He explained to me that our teachers were old rivals. I questioned, "Kuriyama-sensei?" and he told me that he was the director of his karuta society.

Suddenly we looked at each other and our eyes and mouthes widened once more. Whether this was in realization at how close we were or how similar to our teachers we were was beyond me. I hate it.

The announcer said that the next rounds were about to begin and as I was walking off I felt Arata grab onto my arm and say, "Taichi, hold on."

I turned around and wondered what it was he wanted.

He handed me a folded piece of paper and said, "Here."

I took it and wondered if it was for me. I made a small intake of breath.

"I guess I was mistaken. I thought you would be in the class A tournament today."

He came because of me? My eyes widened at the thought and I heard a quick intake of breath which I could only assume was of my own making. He looked at me and I felt some wierd feeling begin to bubble in the pit of my stomache. I hate it.

"Pass that on to Chihaya, if she needs it."

Oh. I felt the bitterness creep over me once more. I looked down at the paper. It was his number and email. Arata... Arata... is here. I couldn't believe it. He was here. I hate it!

I couldn't focus in my third round. I was too filled with hate and disbelief. Why? Why was I feeling this way? Why did he do this to me everytime? Why? I feel like a thunder storm had trapped my heart. I feel... I don't know what I feel anymore. I hate it.

* * *

><p>The match was over. I lost. I went to sit on a park bench outside the room were the tournament was being held. How? How did it get like this? I just don't understand. I stared out the ground and slouched. I hate it.<p>

"Taichi!"

Chihaya? What is she doing here? If she's here, she'll see him.

"Well? Are you doing well? What round is it?"

She sounded out of breath. "I lost in the third round," I said without emotion. I had lost, while he was still in there playing away. I hate it.

"R-really..." Chihaya said as I got up and walked to her.

"Chihaya, Arata is playing." My voice seemed to me to be full of spite, as her eyes widened and looked to the room in which the tournament was going on. I looked away. My hair covered my eyes. The eyes so filled with emotion, I didn't want anyone to see them. They showed how I really feel about this. I hate it.

She began walking towards it.

* * *

><p>I sat at a table in front of me, knowing that Chihaya was watching Arata. I looked at the paper in my hands. I was angry. I crumbled it up. He was perfect. He was better. He was my goal. I'm smarted, and better looking. What does Chihaya see in him. What does he she in her. What makes them better than me? It was hopeless. I hate it.<p>

I trudged into the room. _I _lost in the third round. It's not Arata's fault. I feel chained to the ground. I feel like weights are holding me back. I feel like I'm walking through water. But... But... I felt someone grab my arm and I snapped out of it. I looked down to see Chihaya, tears brimming her eyes.

"Taichi... It happened, Taichi."

Eh? My eyes widened and I think my mouth did too. She turned her head to face me and I saw tears fall from her eyes.

"It happened!"

I turned to look at Arata'd back. 'Arata's going to come back, so have to become stronger and wait for his return.' Had I really once said that? Who's benefit had that been for? Chihaya's or mine? Why? Why did tears begin to fill my eyes? I hate it.

Chihaya's words came back to me. 'Taichi, it happened!' I could see the paper in my mind. Part of me didn't want to see him here, but deep down, I'm celebrating. How can this be? I hate it. Everything we'd been through. They are nothing more than memories... right?

He's back. Arata's back. I could tell just by looking at him that he was distraught. He was losing. _He _was losing. I hate it. I don't want to see that look on his face. I like his happy face. I like his concentrating face. Not his sad or worried face. I hate it.

I know his opponent. He's from my society. I know him. He's good.

I briefly closed my eyes and opened them right when the next card was called. He lost. Arata lost. I saw him look at the ceiling and take a deep breath. I hate it. He lost and I hate it!

He suddenly got up and I could tell he was mad just by the way he walked, but he was also depressed. That was written deep in his eyes.

I wiped my eyes and tried to stop the tears. The tears I could let him see. I could see that he was shocked by what he'd just seen, but I ignored it. I walked over to him saying, "You're too slow." I lightly hit him in the left shoulder. "Hiroshi-san is our ace."

He moved the shoulder away, like he couldn't stand me touching him. I hate it.

"He's not going to lose to someone who hasn't played in eighteen monthes." I grabbed the shoulder he'd moved away from me. I could still feel the tears in my eyes that I'd been fighting. I think I was blushing just a little.

His widened eyes narrowed and he closed his mouth. I think I was imagining a light pink dust his cheeks. Although, he could just be flushed from the previous match. I removed my hand and we both began turning to Chihaya as I started saying, "Chihaya, you need to-"

I broke off as we stared at Chihaya, just a little creeped out. She was writting down something in a notebook, and asking questions. What? How? Why?

"Chihaya," I said bending down and tapping her shoulder, releasing her from her trance. Her gaze went to Arata, like she's seen straight through me. She grabben onto the bottom of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Huh? What?" he asked.

"Sit down," she commanded.

He did as he was told and she bowed down to him.

He smiled at her knowingly and said, "Oh. We aren't even playing and you're already fired up."

She inhaled and just stared at him in wonder. They seemed to be sharing a moment, and I suddenly felt as if I didn't belong.

Luckly that was broken by Kana-chan bursting in and tearing something in half and getting onto Chihaya for leaving her study session. I silently wondered why she was wearing a disguise.

I over heard Arata's sensei telling him that they were about to leave. "You're leaving?" I asked, not wanting him to go just yet. I hate it.

He told me that nobody from his society was left, and that they'd come by car. I turned away, slightly.

"It'll be the middle of the night when we reach Fukui."

I took a deep breath, knowing I'd regret what I was about I about to say. "Then you can give this to her yourself," I said, handing him the paper.

"Huh?"

"Your cell pnone number. Don't make me decide if she needs it or not." I was embarrased. I can feel myself blushing. I hate it.

"Well, I wasn't sure," he began, turning away.

"About what?" I cut in.

"I'm no longer here, so I didn't know if you two were a couple now." I was positive he was blushing now, as a hand rose to his fore head.

My eyes widened, and I gasped. I need something to say... Um, um... He began to turn back towards me, waiting for my response. I waved my hand and said the first thing I could. "No, definitely not." I began to see the worry from his face disppear.

"Really?"

"You're actually pretty sensitive about that stuff," I said in disbelief.

He closed he eyes and rubbed his head, a smile laugh escaped him as he turned to fully facing me. Eh? What was with that response? I tilted my head up and closed my mouth. My eyes widened more, if that was posible, and I blushed. He was... cute. I hate it. I began trying to get away from that thought, but with no avail.

Suddenly he began speaking once more. "Come with me," he said, grabbing my arm. He lead me around the building to the very back. It was quiet and we were alone. I was slightly worried about this.

"Why are we back here?" I asked.

"I have to tell you something..." Arata began.

Oh, shit. What does he want to tell me? I'm on the verge of shaking as I begin asking, "What is-" When I'm cut off my his lips on mine. Taking advantage of my open mouth, he thrusts his tongue in. His face is bright red and his eyes are closed. Slowly I begin closing mine too, but just then he pulls away from me.

"I- 'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it's just that I- I can't get you out of my head. I always thought that you liked Chihaya, but I didn't want you to be with her. I was jealous, and I thought that if I could make you jealous, but seeing you here... I just couldn't hold back like I thought I could." I saw the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he apologized once more, before beginning to run away.

I couldn't let that happened after everything he just said. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. I shoved him into the wall, where I had previously been and pressed my lips into his. I forced my eyes shut, but the second before I did I saw his beautiful blushing face, and dazzling eyes beginning to shut. I pushed my tongue into his mouth this time. They fought for dominance, but neither of us really seemed to cared who won as we took a small break for air.

"I love you," he whispered.

I stared into his eyes and kissed his nose. "I love you, too."

Arata. Your eyes, your mouth, you in general. I thought I hated it, but that was never really true.

I love it.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the longest Fanfic I have ever written, so please review! <strong>


End file.
